It's A Sven World After All
by SoBo113
Summary: Sven's POV from the end of/after SITNOP. Do not ask about the title, I don't even know where it came from :P
1. Chapter 1

**This has been translated from lap-land a-go-go-ese into English for your convenience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from the Georgia Nicolson series, they belong to Louise Rennison but I do wish they belonged to me.**

**Hello Everybody!**

**I got the idea for this fanfic after reading an answer to a question on my dear friend MissGeorgee's profile about writing a Sven story. So I hope this story pleases you all, it's set at the end of/after SITNOP. I wasn't sure how to write in Sven's language :P.**

**Ta ta, **

**SoBo xx**

**P.S. please excuse my dates/times at the start as I currently do not own a copy of the book (shocking, I know).**

* * *

**It's a Sven World After All**

**Chapter 1 – No one appreciates a good yodel anymore**

**Saturday 28****th**** September**

**At the groovin' club**

All of the people at club are outside watching Dave and Massimo fight over young Georgia. This is exactly what I came to England for.

Rosie explained to me that they were having a "fisticuffs at dawn fandango" because Dave did the twist with Georgia. I do not understand because where I come from the twist only means you want to snog the life out of someone.

Oh. Now I understand.

**5 minutes later**

This is more fun than snogging Rosie! There is a big group of us surrounding the boys and chanting, I wonder if it's like this at soccer matches? I should start going.

**10 seconds later**

Oh no! Georgia has gone into the middle and started shouting something about pants!

As much as I wanted to see a fight I do love pants and started to go forward to join her but Rosie wouldn't let me.

**4 seconds later**

No chance of a fight now, Dave the Laughy Man has walked off.

And there goes Massimo.

I finally managed to drag Rosie into the middle of the circle with me and began to do my best version of the famous yodeller Franzl Lang's 'Einen Jodler hör i gern'

**1 minute later**

Rosie hit me in the stomach. She is very strong for such a small girl.

"Sven, Georgia needs someone to talk to, not someone to yodel in her ear," Rosie said.

No one appreciates a good yodel anymore. At least I have my light-up flares to comfort me…

**1 hour later**

I was keeping myself busy by humming songs and occasionally breaking out into some Viking dancing when Rosie finally came over with a little person that looked a bit like Georgia under her arm.

It's Georgia.

**3 minutes later**

Georgia has told me all about how she is upset that she may not have a boyfriend anymore when she thought she had 3 not so long ago. To make her feel better I gave her an extra hard hug and snog, which always works when Rosie is sad.

**1 second later**

It seems that does not work as well on Georgia, but she has stopped crying.

Now she just looks a little sick.

**1 minute later**

Smelt my breath, I understand why Georgia is a bit green now.

I need to stay away from the 4 day old fish, like Rosie said.

**2 minutes later**

I tried to get them back into the club so that Georgia could groove her blues away but she said she doesn't want to.

I told her everyone wants to groove and picked her up to do some disco moves but Rosie stood on my foot.

**10 minutes later**

I have been jumping around holding my toe for ten minutes because of Rosie's heels. I wish I hadn't bought them for her.

At least they both think I'm working on some kind of new dance move.

**8 minutes later**

I was seeing if there were any pretty flowers for Georgia around the club when Dave came in front of me and said,

"Sven! Mate! Do you know where Georgia is?"

"Jah, she's over there. Let me take you jahh," I said while picking Dave up and putting him over my shoulder.

**2 minutes later**

I put Dave down next to Georgia, who suddenly leaped up with a weird look on her face like Rosie did when she sat on a pin once.

"Dave! What are you doing here?" Georgia almost shouted.

"Gee, I couldn't go home without telling you…" Dave stopped mid sentence.

**2 seconds later**

Massimo appeared up beside us.

"Back for my bellisima Georgia, are you Dave?"

* * *

**Yay, cliff hanger-ish! I am very sorry for the crappy quality of this chapter, but it is almost 11pm where I am :P**

**Oh, by the way, I actually listened to the yodelling song Sven sang and it is ****awesome****. That's right, I actually did about 5 minutes of research on famous yodellers for this chapter :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think I need to improve in or what you like. Or both. Also I noticed I made Rosie seem a bit violent towards Sven, sorry :P**

**Non-Lezzie love all around!**

**SoBo xx**

**P.S. is anyone else out there a Nerdfighter? …anyone? :P**


	2. He Forgot His Handbag

**This has been translated from lap-land a-go-go-ese into English for your convenience.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from the Georgia Nicolson series, they belong to Louise Rennison but I do wish they belonged to me. Oh, and most likely any song lyrics or movie quotes don't belong to me either. **

**Howdy ****chums and chumettes,**

**How are we all?**** Sorry I haven't updated in a bit but I was busy being a social butterfly and getting sunburnt. As a present to my fabby friend MissGeorgee, I am putting up a new chapter for this story and my other GN one 'Confessions Of A Viking Madwoman'.**

**So here you go Georgia, hope it's to your liking :)**

**SoBo xx**

**It's a Sven World After All**

**Chapter 2 – He Forgot His Handbag**

**11.30pm**

Massimo took a step towards Dave and dumped a reasonably large item on the ground. Rosie was looking at me like I should be doing something, but I'm not sure what. Then she stepped in between Massimo and Dave and said,

"Wait! Massimo, Sven wanted to show you his singing!"

**3 seconds later**

**Trying to think of a suitable song**

Aha! I have one.

I cleared my throat and then began my song.

"We're alllllllll in thissssss togeth-"

Ow.

Rosie hit me.

**1 minute later**

Dave had been backing away while I was singing, but only now did Massimo notice.

"Come here, _mezza,_" He said raising his fists and lunging at Dave.

**4 seconds later**

Georgia has just dived on Dave and pushed him out of the way.

**1 second later**

Massimo fell on the ground and I was just about to laugh when Rosie came up behind me yelling,

"BODY SLAM!" and then she pushed me on top of him.

**5 minutes later**

**Sitting on Massimo**

Massimo is telling me I can get up now but what my dad used to call the 'inner reindeer instinct' told me not to.

**10 minutes later**

My bottom muscles must have weakened because Massimo suddenly managed to push me off him and stumbled off into the night.

Dave, who had been sitting and having a chat with Massimo while he was underneath me, turned around and picked up the object Massimo had dropped before.

"He forgot to take his handbag," Dave said as he tossed it into the bushes.

**2 minutes later**

**Walking home**

Rosie says we have to drop Georgia off at her house just incase Massimo came back for a "talk". Dave went home on his own even though we offered to be his personal body guards for the night.

**15 minutes later**

We just turned into Georgia's street to hear a very loud yowling sound.

"Georgia, is that… Angus?" Rosie asked.

"Sure is, he's actually missing Naomi again," Georgia replied. "The neighbors have complained damn near every night."

**1 minute later**

**At Georgia's front door**

We rang the door bell and Georgia's mum basically tore the door off its hinges.

"GEORGIA! Where on earth have you been? We were worried sick!" She yelled.

"Give it a rest, mum" Georgia said back as she stepped into the house. They started arguing really loud and I'm sure they heard next door.

**5 seconds later**

**Going back to Rosie's house**

Rosie looked at me very weirdly.

"Sven, if you carry me home I'll let you snog me a bit before beddy byes" she said.

I threw her over my shoulder and began running down the streets.

**1 second later**

SISKY!

**Haha ****that last bit had nothing to do with the story at all, but it was just a little something I thought I'd put in. Sorry this was so short, but at least Georgia will get her chapter :P**

**Anything interpreted sexually by Georgia's Wrong Mind was simply another gift from me :D**

**Mezza means weakling, by the way. At least I'm pretty sure it does. My Italian isn't great :P**

**Also, it's possible that that's the feminine version of the word but even if it is then it's just more of an insult to Dave, so there's one win for Massimo!**

**Happy birthday Gee!**

**SoBo xx**


End file.
